


Mott's Auto Repair Shop

by hbdragons



Series: AU for the Win [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Auto Repair Shop, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward but Persistent Wingman, F/M, Flirting, Gendry's Clueless Though, Jon Snow Knows Something, Teasing, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbdragons/pseuds/hbdragons
Summary: Nymeria was a gorgeous beast, easily the pettiest & most temperamental bike Gendry has had the pleasure to fix.The note says 'Jon' dropped it off for his sister to pick up.When Arya shows up, Gendry flirts and teases her. She's cute in a little sister kind of way.The Alternate Title for this is Gendry knows nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figure we enjoy a good Jon knows nothing. And in many ways, Gendry is the same - specifically when it comes to Arya's motivations. He can learn though so hope is definitely not lost. Learning her is a privilege Gendry would never take for granted, imho. This is an exploration of that.
> 
> And yeah, I made the Direwolves the bikes of each of the children. Since the Starks are a biker family.

Nymeria was a gorgeous beast, easily the prettiest and most temperamental bike Gendry's ever had the pleasure of fixing. After he's done fixing the bike, he checks it's growling as it should and then goes of to change his stained undershirt. 

He'd been hard at work and he needed a bath ideally or a shower minimum but he'd have to make do with a quick wash in the sink. The note said 'Jon' had dropped it off for his sister to pick up. The last part of the note was smudged so Gendry had worked fast, just in case the delivery time was the thing that got smudged. He needed to be ready and presentable by then. If this was a new customer, Mott would bite his head off if he drove them away with bad service.

Gendry still has his towel over his face, and no shirt on, when someone clears their throat. He jumps, no one had managed to sneak up on him in the last couple of years. He quickly pulls the towel down and jumps. 

"Hi, I'm here for my bike, Jon dropped her off to be fixed up," the girl, young woman says. At a guess, Gendry would say she's maybe 16 or 17, way too young for him. She's cute though, like a little sister. 

"Yes, Nymeria's ready to go, m'lady but," Gendry doesn't get to finished before he's punched, rather hard, in the shoulder. 

"Don't call me that! But thank you for fixing her," the little Tasmanian devil answers graciously, at a direct contrast to the violence from before.

"Then what should I call you?" Ok, fine, Gendry knows he's flirting but she's cute and nothing can come of it so it's fine.

"Well, Gendry, I'm Arya," she said, straddling the bike and still staring at him, amused. It made feel Gendry like he was missing something.

"I'm a little surprised you can actually ride her," Gendry smiles teasingly but before he can continue, he's interrupted.

"She's my graduation present. I'm off for four years but I'll see you when I get back." Arya, somehow, had gotten off the bike, in Gendry's personal space, went up on her toes to kiss his cheek lightly, a hand in the middle of his stomach to keep her balance. Then she was off.

Which is when Gendry realised he'd been bare chested in front of a customer, who was not a girl but clearly over 18, who seemed to like him but who also just left town for four years leaving him confused and interested. To be fair, he's the one who'd flirted first. Serves him right for being a dummy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon had been Arya’s wingman not out of choice but out of a clear inability to let his little sister get in trouble without ensuring she had support. She picked fights, that she somehow won and only occasionally get in over her head.
> 
> This time, Jon was confused but hopeful the tentative conclusion he’d reached was wrong so she’d just laugh in his face and call him a dummy.

Jon had been Arya’s wingman not out of choice but out of a clear inability to let his little sister get in trouble without ensuring she had support. She picked fights, that she somehow won and only occasionally get in over her head.

This time, Jon was confused but hopeful the tentative conclusion he’d reached was wrong so she’d just laugh in his face and call him a dummy. 

“So, let me get this straight, you want me to woo him for you?” Jon laughed. Arya just smiled at him and his laugh died a gruesome death - killshot and dumped off his face like so much flack.

“Focus on the game, Jon, I hate winning coz you’re not watching your surroundings,” Arya admonished gleefully.

Jon just paused the game. She meant it and Jon didn’t know how he felt about it. It was a four year mission after all.

“You’re not even going that far, why can’t you just visit more often?” Jon was sure his grumbling would get him nowhere. He was right. He hated being right.

“Remember how you faked being stupid until mum let her guard down and finally accepted her baby boy wouldn’t be outshone by you? That’s why you’ll be brilliant at this,” Arya looked sure, sounded sure and she even goddamn winked at him.

“I don’t like it. What if he thinks _I_ like him? What if I _do_ like him?” Jon knew he was skating on thin ice with the last part. Arya didn’t share anything. The only reason he’d been the one taking Nymeria for a tune up was because Arya had been way too busy packing.

“Well, he won’t because you’re an excellent wingman and he already likes me. All you have to do is be his friend, he seem lonely. And of course, talk about me. By the time I’m back, we’ll be best friends too,” Arya said confidently to a sceptical Jon.

“I though you liked him that way, you know, the growly I …” Jon started, making Arya laugh.

“Well, that might work with you and Ygritte but I think Gendry deserves more care, he seems like the kind you keep, so I am entrusting you, my loving bother, to bring him into the fold,” Arya confided.

“You mean brother, I know you do,” Jon said, laughing.

“I do, and you know it.” Arya smiled and her favorite human being. “He loves bikes, why don’t you take Ghost and see if you can get him to fix that guard that got dented while you sing about what …” Arya continued only to get rudely interrupted.

“... a stalker you are. How do you even know this?” Jon was a tad worried for the guy now. 

“We have a mutual friend. Hot Pie got talking about him when I asked for a better repair shop that the Lion’s Den. Then Gendry walked past me as I was leaving Hot Pie’s and well,” Arya explained and Jon understood.

“Love at first sight, got it, someone turned my little sister’s head and now I need to return the favor,” Jon laughed while Arya thumped him in the arm before grinning. Yep, that pretty much summed it up.


End file.
